A conventional garage door is generally composed of several plates which are pivotably connected with each other and can be moved along two side rails by a driving system. The driving system includes a motor that drivers a threaded rod and a connection member is threadedly connected to the threaded rod so that when the threaded rod is rotated, the connection member is moved on the threaded rod. Two ends of a chain are connected to the connection member such that when the threaded rod is rotated, the chain is moved to open and close the garage door. This system involves a complicated structure that requires a lot of time to install. The chain is composed of several plates which are connected by pins and the plates could be jammed at a certain angle during operating if the connection portions of the pins and the plates lack proper lubrication. Furthermore, the threaded rod is received in a track which includes an open side facing downward and lubricant on the threaded rod could drop on the vehicle or people who stand under the track.
The present invention intends to provide a driving system for a garage door that is easily to be installed and the open side of the track faces upward.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick release device for manual operation of the garage door.